twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Lyle (ITF)
Lyle '''is a character who appears in Into The Fray: Season Three''' by Thunderslate. He is a member of the Eastland Mall Community alongside Anders and Maya amongst others. Character Lyle seems to be easily angered when faced with strangers who could potentially threaten his home, the Eastland Mall, but also seems to feel regret when he realises that Vince's group has a child with them. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of Lyle's life pre-apocalypse. Post Apocalypse At some point Lyle joined the Eastland Mall Community. Brave New World Day 1058 Lyle is first seen on the rooftop of the Eastland Mall for intruders. He fires a warning shot at Vince's group and alerts them that his friend, Anders, also has his crossbow trained on them. He wants them to leave. Vince and Lyle argue back and forth until Anders calls upon another person who is inside the mall. Maya rushes out and briefly holds Vince at gunpoint, but he convinces her to let them all join the group inside the mall by telling her how hard things have been. The woman introduces her group and allows Vince's crew inside. Vince and Lyle are on watch on the rooftop of the mall. They get to know each other better and Lyle apologises for being so aggressive when they first met. He also notes that someone else will be up to take his place soon enough, which turns out to be Donald, the bandit from Ivan's group Vince let live over six months prior. Vince charges at the man, enraged that out of everyone a bandit was the one who got to live. He demands that Donald tell Lyle what he did, all the people he helped kill, to which Donald responds that Lucia, Vince's old groupmate and friend is still alive and is at the mall. Lyle quickly smacks Vince over the head to stop him from hurting Donald and says they need to sort things out. Lyle is next seen being pushing Vince alongside Donald, claiming the former attacked the latter. After some arguments where a woman named Carla demands that Annie, Vince and Bonnie are kicked out of the mall, Maya and Lyle take Vince to the sick bay to get his head injury checked out, and Annie is left alone. One man says they should send Annie wherever they're taking Vince and almost drags her along but Gary intervenes and takes her that way instead. Lyle and Maya question Vince about his intentions and Donald until Lucia arrives with Bonnie. She reveals that one of her arms was amputated below the elbow as she was bit at the Indianapolis Outpost. Luckily Donald managed to find her and save her in time (suggesting he once amputated his own group-mate, Robbie) and the two stuck together for a while even though they were sick of each other. As their relationship became less tense they made their way to the Eastland Mall and made a base there until Donald said he was going out to find more group members. Lucia thought he would not return but he did, with Anders in tow. When Vince and Annie express their concern about their place (or lack thereof) in the mall, Lucia tells them not to worry and that enough people (Maya, Lyle, Anders, Gary, herself) would likely back them up. She insists that everything will be fine, and the episode ends. Unto The Breach Day 1094 While playing a game of poker with Anders, Lyle and Sully, Vince tries to alleviate Anders' concerns about his family's safety back in sweden by saying it might only be America that is overrun by dead. Sully admits that if anyone tries to drop in this late into the pandemic he'd be angry because he'd already lost so much. The other three men recognise that he is drunk but he presses on, eventually twisting Vince's words and deciding that Bonnie is to blame for the death of his brother, Mitchell. The three sober men chase him as he reaches Bonnie's room, banging on the shutters to get her attention. A shouting match ensues where Sully accuses the woman and she tries to defend herself. Before things get too aggressive, Anders smacks Sully over the back of the head with a plank of wood, knocking him out. Bonnie retreats and Vince tells Lyle and Anders to take Sully to the sick bay. Bonnie returns with a backpack, claiming that she's leaving. Vince tells her it's safer in the settlement, but Bonnie argues that the volatility towards her there is worse for her than being on the outside. Vince attempts to get her to stay but she leaves without another word. Day 1095 Annie and Becca watch Lyle and Anders prepare to go on what seems like a supply run. Natalia approaches the two children and suggests that they should ask what the two adults are doing, and it is revealed they are searching for Bonnie. The two men say it would help if they checked on Sully and let everyone know they were leaving for a while. Lyle says Gary and Donald will take his place on the roof for the time being. Death Killed by: * Silas Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lyle has killed: *''Numerous counts of walkers'' Appearances Into The Fray: Season Three *Brave New World *Never Let Go *Unto The Breach *In Cold Blood References